


Roadrat: Donuts

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Donuts, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Hand Feeding, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmhhm, ya look so smokin’, babe.” Junkrat purred, blinking lazily as he watched Roadhog pick up a chocolate donut and bite a hunk out of it. He finished the rest of it off as Jamie lightly pinched his sides. “I almost don’t wanna let go of ya.”</p><p>Roadhog picked up another donut, this time watching Junkrat’s eyes as they followed the delicious treat as it traveled to his open mouth. JR bit his lower lip in anticipation for his partner to gobble it up. Slowly and teasingly, Mako pushed the donut past his lips, watching Jamie watch him chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadrat: Donuts

"Let's try the glazed one first." Junkrat suggested. Roadhog lifted up his mask until only his mouth was showing. The second he opened his mouth, his partner shoved the donut into his mouth. Junkrat struggled to contain his giggles of glee as Roadhog hummed and chewed slowly. RH’s big belly growled something awful, and Junkrat grabbed his sides, nails nearly piercing the skin. “Ya wanna try a powdered one next?"

Roadhog nodded and licked his lips as JR dug into the other box for a powered treat. Roadhog greedily accepted it. Jamie even managed to shove two more donuts past his lips. His cheeks bulged out until he chewed and swallowed.

“Mmhhm, ya look so smokin’, babe.” Junkrat purred, blinking lazily as he watched Roadhog pick up a chocolate donut and bite a hunk out of it. He finished the rest of it off as Jamie lightly pinched his sides. “I almost don’t wanna let go of ya.”

Roadhog picked up another donut, this time watching Junkrat’s eyes as they followed the delicious treat as it traveled to his open mouth. JR bit his lower lip in anticipation for his partner to gobble it up. Slowly and teasingly, Mako pushed the donut past his lips, watching Jamie watch him chew.

“Bloody hell,” Junkrat licked his lips and leaned forward to pinch his nipple with his metal hand, making Roadhog moan through his mouthful of food. "Ya look sooo good, mate. Makes me wanna blow ya sooo hard,” he moaned. Mako brought his hand up and rested it on Jamie’s ass. He gave it a good, long squeeze and grunted at his partner. “Ahh, okay, okay, I get ya wanna another treat.” He picked up another glazed good and waved it right under his partner’s nose. “Yeah, smells so good, don’t it?”

Roadhog gave him that look that simply growled out ‘give me the donut or I will bite your fingers off’. “Here ya go, mate.” The baked good grazed past his bottom lip, and Roadhog bit down as soon as half of it was in his mouth.

“I betcha can take in four dozen more pastries,” Roadhog rolled his eyes, not even he could eat that much. Junkrat pat his stomach, leaning down to kiss the top of his belly. Roadhog’s stomach growled, demanding the rest of those pastries. Junkrat grabbed two chocolate donuts covered with multicolored sprinkles. Roadhog had barely opened his mouth before his partner shoved the treats into his mouth. The chocolate and sprinkles were smeared on his lips and cheeks. Jamie shoved a third one in and then moved his hands down and rubbed Mako’s belly in a circular motion a few times.

Roadhog reached around his partner and grabbed another one, enjoying the feeling of Jamie rubbing his stomach. He wasn’t exactly full just yet, but he really enjoyed his belly rubs. He grabbed himself another donut and popped it right into his mouth, lips stretched around the glazed good. Junkrat shot up in a second, hands at the ready, and he pushed the donut in and watched as Roadhog chew it, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. Jamie swallowed hard, as well. Fuckin' hell, he could watch this for hours on end...

“Mmhm,” he moaned. “Fuck, I'm gettin' worked up too fast, babe. Let's take a little pause, just for a little while." Roadhug shrugged; he'd wait as long as JR needed. They were doing this for fun and foreplay, nothing too sexual till later tonight. He watched as Jamie slide himself back down on his belly. He felt him settle on his belly with a pleased sigh, and he squeezed his ass again, feeling very satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there was no content of this kind with this ship, my hand was forced to write it. Enjoy~


End file.
